Past Mistakes
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry goes back in time to prevent his parents death. Draco tags along.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own. Wish I did. That'd be swell.

Reviews are like food. I need them to write.

Not really but it helps.

Tada

* * *

Harry stole the time turner from Hermione.

It wasn't something he really though

t about doing, but when they had saved Sirius and Buckbeak, there was a moment where it was dangling from her neck and she was busy with a door. He casted a "relashio" and it dropped to the ground where he was able to walk by, bend down and grab it.

It had not occurred to him that the whole purpose he had in mind was saving his parents. If they could save Sirius and Buckbeak, why not them too? He had thought about going to Hermione but he was sure she would not approve, which is why he had to take it in the first place. What kind of son would he be if he did not at least try?

Talking Ron into it was out as well, he was sure this was not something Ron would approve of. He would understand of course, sympathize but when it came down to it he would not approve of it. Sighing, Harry packed a few items into his rucksack. He figured, he could be back before anyone noticed. He just had to go back, warn Sirius or Dumbledore...or someone about Peter being the traitor. That should save his parents, he did not see why it wouldn't. Then he could come back to a life with his mum and dad and not the Dursley's...

He had walked out to the lake wearing his invisibility cloak and waited until he was sure everyone was back in the castle before he became visible again. He took the little hour glass into his hand, studying it. It was very pretty. He wasn't sure how many turns it would take, hadn't Dumbledore said 3 would work earlier? He tried calculating how many that would be to go back 12 years...

After doing the rough math in his head he sighed shakily and hitched his bag on his shoulder.

"Okay Harry, you got this," he whispered as he began turning the hour glass. He did not hear the person approaching him. Did not know he was no longer alone until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Potter what are you-"

But the words were cut off as the scene before him started to shift and change. It made him feel sick and he quickly closed his eyes to avoid watching it. Vaguely he still felt the hand on his shoulder. He felt a thrill of fear. Hopefully it was not a teacher, especially not Snape.

Please do not let it be Snape!

Harry finally felt himself slowing down and opened his eyes. They were by the lake still. It was dark like it was from their time. Had it even worked? The hand was still there. Harry turned and jumped away with a yelp.

"You!" He howled. "Why did you grab me Malfoy?"

"Potter what-what just happened?" He demanded.

"We went back in time you wanker! If you ruin this, I swear I will kill you!" Harry snarled. "Just stay here, I have one thing to do and I will be back."

He grabbed Draco's green and silver tie and tugged his face closer.

" . ," he growled. "Got that? You must not be seen Draco!"

Draco grabbed his tie and pushed Harry away. He was sneering.

"As if I would ever listen to you Potter," he looked around. "Besides, it doesn't seem like we went back in time."

"You're such a git! Petrificus Totalus!" Harry snapped, pointing his wand at Draco. He seized up and tipped right over. "I am NOT sorry. I do hope you don't get stepped on. Be a good boy Malfoy, I'm going to cover you up and I will be back for you."

And with that he tossed his invisibility cloak over Draco. He was fully covered up. But Harry frowned. How was he going to find Draco when he returned? Spotting a rather large rock, he levitated it over and set it down near them, careful not to drop it on Malfoy.

No matter how tempting it was.

Without his cloak he felt oddly exposed. He was not sure he had even gone back in time far enough. They were still at Hogwarts though and Harry made his way slowly back up. The do ors were open allowing him easy access. He almost forgot about the Maurader's map and quickly pulled it out.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath. He had gone back far enough, that much was clear. James, Sirius, and Peter were walking this way! With a jolt he realized that must mean it's a full moon- which meant- no. No that was stupid, Lupin was in the Shrieking Shack, he wouldn't be out on the grounds. Draco was safe until he returned.

Unfortunately, that left him no time to find a hiding spot and all too soon a large black dog came running around the corner, sliding a bit on the smooth floors and came to a dead stop in front of him. Padfoot was clearly confused. His dad came around the corner much slower, hooves did not have any traction. The stag stopped as well and the rat, Peter- was poking his head around Prong's ear.

And then suddenly, three teenagers were in front of Harry. Sirius had a hand on him and James was looking at him with a frown on his face.

"Prongs, he-"

"If you say he looks like me, I'll kill you. It's obvious Padfoot!" James said, shoving his friend away. But when they looked into each others eyes James gave a small gasp.

"I must be dreaming," he said weakly. "Or...or else, this is some kind of joke."

"What is it?" Peter asked anxiously.

Harry rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"All right, James- I need a word," he stated bluntly.

"You can say it in front of us," Sirius snarled.

"Not him," Harry said disdainfully. "I don't mind if you hear it Sirius, but not Pettigrew."

He was not sure if it was the use of his first name or agreeing to speak in front of him, but Sirius seemed placated.

James sighed and suddenly had his wand out, pointed at Harry.

"Fine, you can have your word with us but I want to know who you are," and he shrugged. "You can leave Peter out of it if you want, we'll tell him what you said anyway."

"Somehow I doubt that," Harry muttered darkly but turned and stalked outside anyway. Being that close to Peter and not being allowed to do anything- but getting a younger version of Pettigrew would do nothing, it wouldn't prove Sirius innocent.

Harry turned to face the two marauders and found words escaped him. James and Sirius were very intimidating and much older than Harry sill. He ran a hand through his hair.

"This is going to sound ridiculous, but my name is Harry Potter," he glanced at his dad. "Your son."

James made a weird choking noise but didn't move.

"You made Sirius my godfather," he said slowly.

"I don't have a son," James said suddenly.

"Not-not yet," Harry stammered. "In the future we have these," he pulled out a time turner. "I used this to come back...because," he said shakily. "because in the future you're dead."

"Right."

"Dad-I -" Harry stopped at the look on James' face.

"How can we believe this?" Sirius asked. "You have to give us more than that."

"Well, Voldemort wants to kill-" Harry started but again was stopped.

"You say his name?" Sirius growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself," Harry repeated monotone.

"Dumbledore," James and Sirius chimed in at once.

"Right, so Voldemort wants me dead. You and mum-"

"Who's your mum?" James asked, but Harry could tell he already knew. He smiled.

"Lily Evans."

"YOU GET EVANS," Sirius yelped, punching James in the shoulder.

"If what he's saying is true," James pointed out.

"So you and mum go into hiding," Harry presses on, annoyed at this point. "But you hide your location with Peter and he...The Order suspected there was a spy-a-a-traitor...Peter betrays you. He tells Voldemort and he kills you both."

"Ah, well," Sirius patted James on the back. "Tough luck mate," and he drew his wand as well.

"So do we hex him first or just take him to the headmaster?" James asked lightly, his eyes narrowed.

"What!" Harry yelped. "I'm warning you! Are you really so thick?"

"Who are you? Really?" James demanded. Red sparks shot of his wand. Harry ground his teeth together.

"I've told you and if you don't believe me I'm going to be stuck growing with the Dursleys, you will be dead, and Sirius in Azkaban!"

"Why am I in Azkaban?" Sirius asked, look bemused.

"You get labeled a Death Eater and as the traitor that had been passing information to Voldemort."

"At least mum will be proud," he said, flashing James a smile. James rolled his eyes.

"i wish I knew how to get you to believe me, "Harry whined. "I didn't see this as a problem."

"Isn't there something you could tell us?" James pushed. But Harry shook his head.

"I just met him in my time," he said, pointing to Sirius. "I don't know much about him and my aunt and uncle- they raised me after you were killed- they're Muggles and they hate magic. I'm not allowed to ask questions about you."

"Fine," James said, running a hand through his hair causing it to stick up even more. "Tell me about your aunt and uncle, if the info matches what Evans says..."

"Well, she won't know my uncle yet. But her sister is Petunia," and Harry gave as much information on Lily and Petunia that he had, which really wasn't much. James was pleased.

"So if this is true, I won't make Peter my secret keeper," he said, grinning.

"Great! So I should get back and," Harry smiled brightly. "I'll see you there."

"We're going to follow you though," Sirius said. "I want to see you leave."

"Fine but I er-he's not a friend, but someone tagged along with me. I have to go get him," Harry explained a bit sheepishly.

"You look exactly like James does when he's hiding something," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Well...I um...I put a full body bind on him and covered him with my cloak," Harry said in a rush.

"My invisibility cloak?" James yelped as they had walked out to where Harry had left Malfoy and tugged it off.

"Yep!" He said cheerfully. He pointed his wand at Draco.

"Finte."

"Potter!" Draco snapped, getting to his feet. "You wanker! You git! How dare you, you just wait until my father hears!"

Harry had his arms crossed and rolled his eyes.

"You are full of hot air," he responded and pulled the time turner out of his shirt. "Well? are you coming? I'm sure daddy would love to see you but unfortunately if you stay here, he'll only be a couple years older than you."

Draco wasn't listening, instead he was staring at James.

"Fuck, they made a copy of you!" He roared. Harry hit him.

"Stop being so stupid! That's my dad," he growled.

"Your dad is dead Potter."

"Yeah well not at this time, I keep telling you," Harry sighed. He grabbed a hold of Malfoy.

"Bye!" He said as he began turning the time turner the opposite way.

But nothing happened. They stayed in the same spot.

"Potter."

"Yeah Malfoy?"

"Did you just get us stuck in the past?"

"...Perhaps."

"I'm going to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the formatting, I'm not sure why it was all jacked up last time. I hope it's not for this chapter! Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a bit shorter than last, sorry about that! I'll make up for it next chapter though. Promise!

Harry was terrified to see Dumbledore, but as James and Sirius pointed out, they didn't have any options. Malfoy was too scared to talk. Harry knew it was fear and not anger- because when Malfoy was mad he didn't turn pale and look at the ground. He only responded in grunts. Even when Harry purposely tried tripping him.

Any kind of reaction would be better than thi

s stoney cold silence from the blonde. It somehow made the situation much much worse.

"Cockroach clusters," James said and the Gargoyles opened up.

"I think we should go first Prongs," Sirius muttered. James nodded and Draco and Harry brought up the rear.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Albus greeted, nodding at them each. "What may I...oh," he said softly. "Oh my."

He stood and walked over to them.

"Did you just arrive then?"

"What?" Harry asked. "Not who are they, why does that one look like you, James?"

"No my dear boy, I'm afraid not. Unfortunately, I knew this was going to happen but I can't stop it from happening- because it has already happened."

"What?" The four boys asked, evidently confused.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Can we get back to our time?" Draco asked.

"May I see the device?" Albus asked.

Harry dug it out and handed it over. He was no longer listening. What Dumbledore said seemed to bode ill for him, but Harry could not figure out what about it was upsetting- especially since he hadn't understood any of it. They had saved Sirius and Buckbeak though, Harry kept telling himself firmly. There was nothing different in this situation.

After a couple moments, Albus set the device down.

"Well I have no good news," he said quite plainly, so much so that Harry was taken back. "This was designed to go back in time by short periods, not decades. My design in fact, I only started to put the idea together but in any case, I did not make it to go forward in time."

"Can you?" Harry asked, there was a rushing in his ears. They could not be stuck in the past. That would ruin everything...

"Certainly, it will take time but I have done it before," he said, nodding.

"What?" Draco asked. "You don't make sense."

"Malfoy, shut up," Harry growled. "just because you are too thick to follow doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Oh so, you understand what he's saying Scarhead? Enlighten me." Draco said, turning to face Harry with a sneer on his face.

"Erm...he was saying...that-that," his eyes flickered to Dumbledore who was clearly amused. Harry sighed, "that he's done it before so he knows he can do it now."

Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"So repeating what was said is an indicator of understanding? My apologies."

Harry opened up his mouth but Dumbledore put his hand in the air. They both turned to him. He looked up at Draco and Harry. "You are third years?"

"Yes," Harry answered quickly.

"Then I want you to stick with James and Sirius, I will take this and try to discover how we can get you back to your own time," Dumbledore explained. "I think it would be best if James passed Harry off as a relative at this time."

"What about me?" Draco blurted out as if he was afraid to be forgotten.

"You are going to be much harder to hide in the masses, not least of all that brilliant blonde hair of yours, I also notice you're a Slytherin."

"He's a Black," Draco said, pointing at Sirius. "I can stay with him."

"Sirius is in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

"He's a Black," Draco stressed.

"In Gryffindor."

"I am not staying in Gryffindor tower!" He yelled.

"You have to stay some where Malfoy, I doubt anyone wants you there but what choice do we have?" Harry snapped.

"I really don't want to babysit the spawn of Lucius Malfoy," Sirius sneered. Draco turned around and gave him his best glare.

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid I must insist. Until this situation has been handled properly, you will be in charge of young Mr. Malfoy. I want you all to try to draw as little attention to yourselves as possible."

Dumbledore stood up and went to the door.

"There are extra beds in your dormitories. Draco and Harry will take the same classes as you. I will have supplies delivered. You will not leave their sides, do you understand me?" He addressed the last part to Harry and Draco who both muttered in agreement.

But instead of going to bed, James and Sirius ordered them to stay in the dorm.

"We are going out, we gotta find Peter," James explained. There was an ugly look on his face though. Harry frowned.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Just get him back here, the git is probably wandering the grounds," Sirius said lightly.

"You're lying. Look you can't punish him for something he hasn't even done," Harry pointed out. "I wanted to do the same thing but it shouldn't work like that. Maybe something will happen and he won't be in that situation."

"How is it he can be in Gryffindor and still end up a Death Eater?" James demanded suddenly.

"Gryffindor House has had it's fair share of Dark Wizards Potter," Draco growled. "The only house with clean hands is Hufflepuff and that really shouldn't be a surprise."

Harry couldn't help the shock at hearing Draco address someone else as 'Potter' even if that someone was his dead, it was a bit unnerving. He shook his head though.

"He's probably right, although I doubt Hufflepuff has never produced a Dark Wizard," Harry shot at him wtih a glare. Draco shrugged.

"Suit yourself, they're too loyal for that nonsense. Bravery has nothing to do with what side you're on in the coming war," He went on to explain. Harry noticed the ugly looks on James and Sirius's faces.

"Is he a Death Eater?" Sirius demanded.

"Er-"

"You do that a lot," James complained. "Just answer him."

"I don't think so?" Harry offered, looking at Draco.

"I'm not," Draco said, holding Harry's gaze. The look on his face quite clearly told Harry he had stopped himself from saying "yet." His stomach felt like lead. But of course Malfoy was a Slytherin and it's not like he ever hid his dislike of Muggle Borns.

"Why are you friends with a Slytherin?" James asked. Harry wasn't sure he liked being grilled like this but it was preferable to them hunting down Pettigrew for something he has yet to do.

"We're not friends," both boys said at once but Malfoy continued.

"I offered my friendship, he was too stuck up to accept it."

"ME? I was too stuck up? You had just insulted Ron!" Harry yelled, clearly outraged.

"He's a Weasley, Potter," Draco stated, nose in the air. "Malfoy's and Weasley's hate one another. That's all there was to it. Even if he had been a good bloke, which he's not, we would never got along."

Suddenly Sirius cut in.

"Absolutely FASCINATING but I would rather be hunting rat, what about you James?"

"I concur," James said with a small bow.

Harry bellowed "Pertego!" just in time to block the full body hex Sirius sent at him and then both Marauder's ducked out the door, laughing. Draco swore and then tossed himself down on to a bed. Harry pulled out his map, smiling.

"I wonder if he thought I didn't have this?" Harry mused. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And the map came to life, lines spreading out quickly until it had covered the entire parchment.

"What is that Potter?" Draco demanded, sitting up.  
"Map of Hogwarts, shows where everyone is at the time," Harry explained. "And we have to get to Wormtail first, or find those two idiots."

"We? There is no we," Draco said. "And I'm stealing that map from you at some point. It's not okay for you to have it and an invisibility cloak."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update! I cut my hand open, had stitches for awhile and just sort recovered. It doesn't hurt as badly to write anyway!

Enjoy I hope! Happy Holidays!

**The fear of being left alone in Gryffindor tower seemed to force Malfoy into following Harry out of the tower and into the hallways. Harry had thrown the cloak over them. He knew he was just buzzing with energy. He was going to need to outsmart Sirius and his dad.**

"There, they're on the 3rd floor," Harry said, pointing at the spot on the map.

"Lead the way then Potter, sooner this is over the sooner I can go to bed."

"Help me find Peter though," Harry said. "Maybe we should find him first, they'll be looking for him anyway and we can ambush them."

Sighing, Draco leaned over the map, his own wand held out to light up the page. It took a couple minutes but Harry spotted him first. He pointed at the spot with his wand.

"He's outside by the Whomping Willow...I wonder why Dad and Sirius are on the 3rd floor?"

"Only you care, come on," Malfoy tugged at the cloak. "Let's go get this Peter and so we can go to bed!"

They moved slowly, even with the two of them, Draco's height made it hard to stay completely under the cloak without their shoes showing. Harry kept yanking him down so he was crouched down while walking. Draco turned narrowed grey eyes on him.

"You're going to break my neck if you keep pulling on me," he snarled.

"One could only hope."

"Peter might be a rat-" he tried to explain but Malfoy heaved a great sigh.

"How are we going to capture a rat?"

"Maybe we should stand guard instead," he offered. "Peter can't see us and with the map we'll be able to stay close and know when those two are approaching."

"Spectacular," Malfoy spat. "Just what I wanted to do with my life, babysit Gryffindors."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but there was a flash of white light and he found himself without his wand. Before he could get his bearings, he was shoved backward with Malfoy falling on top of him. A door slammed and he could hear laughter behind it.

"All right in there Harry?"

"Sirius? Let us out!" He yelled, shoving Malfoy away and jumping to his feet. Draco was on his too, a snarl on his face.

"GIVE ME MY WAND!" He shrieked. Harry took a step away.

"Er- yeah give us our wands back!"

"We will when we get done with Peter," James said. "You should have known better than to mess with us Harry!"

Sighing, Harry leaned against the wall and took his glasses off to rub his temples. When he opened his eyes Draco was right in his face, sneering.

"What's your plan to get us out of this Potter?"

"Er-"

"You don't have one do you?"

"I haven't had time to think!"

"Well get to thinking! I want to sleep at some point!"

Harry pursed his lips closed, glared hard at Draco but decided it would be better use of his time to figure things out. They didn't have their wands but there might be something in the closet they could use. He bent down and picked up a box.

"Let's see what we can find, shall we?" he asked as he opened it. Draco shrugged and began pulling items out as well. It didn't take long for him to get irritated, and Harry thought he had a short temper.

"This is pointless!" Draco snarled. "Let's just take this door down!"

Harry shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to try, even if he wasn't much for brute strength and he doubt Draco had done any manual labor in his life. Still, they proceeded to throw themselves at the door, kick the door until finally it began to splinter and give away, crashing to the ground.

"I'm surprised Filch hasn't come running," Harry said panting.

"Too true, get under the cloak. We've got some Gryffindors to punish."

It was strange, but at that moment Harry and Draco were no longer enemies. He had felt this way when he helped Ron save Hermione from the troll. Their differences no longer mattered. They weren't divided by any houses or prejudices. They were united in a common goal, to find James and Sirius.

Suddenly, it was no longer about protecting Pettigrew, but a burning to beat his dad. To show Sirius and James that he could hold his own against them. Perhaps a small part of him wanted to beat his dad and gain approval? But it was clear, this was now a competition and even though Draco was the last person Harry would have chosen to be on his team, he wanted to get back at James and Sirius just as badly.

He even smiled, not smirked, at Harry under the cloak.

"Where's that map?" he asked breathlessly.

Harry pulled it out but it was blank.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Without my wand, I can't activate the map," Harry moaned. "This is hopeless."

"Potter, one would have hoped you wouldn't give up so easy. It is not hopeless, we know where Peter was right?"

"Yeah, out on the grounds..."

"So that's where those two will be going."

"Right."

"And they're going to underestimate us."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because we're younger and wandless," Draco stated, his eyes flashing now. "But they never messed with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Trust me Potter, we got this."

Harry's eyes widened a bit. Trust Malfoy? Even though the idea was foreign, it didn't seem like a bad idea. Harry shrugged.

"All right then Malfoy, what's your plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Guh. I got sick.

Sorry.

* * *

Harry was positive he hadn't heard Draco properly.

"You want to...what?" He asked blankly.

Draco sighed, "Let's report them to McGonagall."

Harry chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is your plan Malfoy?"

He should have known. When Malfoy caught them moving Nobert, he raced to tell McGonagall. When he challenged Harry to a duel, he told Filch. He should have seen this coming. Draco had crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

"Yes, and it's a good plan."

"No, it's not and we're not doing it."

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

They glared at each other for a moment and then Draco sighed in defeat.

"So what do you propose?"

"Do you know how Muggles duel?" Harry asked. Draco sneered. Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Look, they're purebloods as well so they won't see it coming. We'll ambush them and tackle them."

"They'll see us coming Potter."

"No, I don't think they'll be paying attention to the map."

Draco seemed to pale a bit but he nodded once.

"I think it's going to be important to get a wand as soon as possible no offence, you don't look like you can fight well."

"I'll be fine Potter! Worry about yourself."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I've had practice," Harry replied, smirking.

They walked out to the grounds, looking for any signs of James, Sirius, or Peter. Harry threw out his arm as he saw some grass quiver. Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Whatever it was didn't move again. Sighing Harry moved forward.

There was movement behind them now and Harry whirled around. It was Peter.

"James! I was wondering where you went, who's that?"

Malfoy snorted. "Are you blind? Green eyes, round glasses. That's Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco flushed.

"It's OBVIOUS," he stressed loudly.

"Right, it's obvious," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Potter!"

"Padfoot, over here!"

"Damn!" Harry growled, turning around again to locate where the voice came from. James and Sirius were behind him, grinning.

"Look Prongs, they managed to get out."

"Impressive,incarcerous!"

Ropes shot out and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. He lost balance and fell over.

"Now, Peter we need to have a talk."

"A private talk," Sirius added cheerfully.

"Uh..." Harry said stupidly and then looked up at Draco. It was like the others had decided the Slytherin didn't exist or maybe that Draco looked too scared to be a threat, but they hadn't tied him up. Draco was blinking at them with his mouth open slightly.

"Well," Harry urged. "Do something!"

"R-right," he said nervously and he moved forward, paused, and then ran at Sirius. He hit him hard in the middle, taking them both to the ground and scrambled for the wand. He finally got his hand around it and jerked Sirius's arm up to point at James.

"Expelliarmus!"

James' wand shot out of his hand, landing near Harry. Draco scrambled to his feet and pointed his newly acquired wand at Sirius.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

And did the same to James before untying Harry. Harry was grinning.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He turned to James and Sirius, smiling widely. "Serves you to underestimate him! There's a reason he gets under my skin all the time!"

He turned laughing but stopped suddenly. Peter had decided to get involved and he felt a thrill of fear. There was a reason to fear Peter as well. He had his wand pointed at Draco who was looking at Harry curiously, not realizing the danger he was in.

"Malfoy!"

But too late, Peter shot off a Stunner that hit Draco in the back, pitching him forward. Harry lunged forward, rolling and grabbed the wand as it was being dropped.

"Stupefy!"

Peter crumbled.

Harry dropped back on his back panting, Malfoy had landed on top of him.

Then he shot up right, pushing Draco off of him. He heard footsteps.

"Harry?"

It was Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

The end. d'awe.

* * *

Dumbledore was pleasant about the entire situation, even chuckling a bit about Harry being the only one standing. James, Sirius, and Peter were off with Professor McGonagall, but Harry and Draco were awaiting Dumbledore in his office. Draco kept sighing loudly.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"It's just- even as partners you manage to do better than me."

"How do you figure?" Harry asked with a small laugh. "I was done without you."

Draco shrugged.

"Seriously Malfoy, it was brave of you!"

He snorted.

Just then the door opened and Albus strode in, smiling kindly at them both.

"Mr Black, Pettigrew, and Potter have had their memories modified," he started out. Harry looked up in horror.

"Why? I did this to warn them!" He was on his feet now, panic coursing through him.

"Harry, please sit and I will explain."

He glared instead. There was no way he'd be talked out of this, his father needed to know, he opened his mouth to argue but felt a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked around, it was Malfoy.

"Potter, let's hear him out before you start yelling."

"Fine," he snarled and tossed himself backwards into the seat, crossing his legs and arms in anger.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. As I was saying, their memories have been modified. They have no recollection of what transpired. They do not know that you exist or that you came back in time to communicate with them."

Harry finally met Dumbledore's eyes. His aura was radiating sadness.

"Harry, your parents died that night. No matter how many times you come back to warn them, nothing will change that."

"But Buckbeak-" he began but Dumbledore held up a hand to stall him.

"Buckbeak never died. It was possible to save him because you already had done so. Your parents were never saved, so they can't be now."

"What if we go back to that night and stop Voldemort then?" Harry demanded. He noticed Draco flinch at the name and rolled his eyes.

"It would change nothing, besides put you into unnecessary risk. Time is a difficult thing Harry. You are lucky no damages were done. No spell can bring people back from the dead. Death is...very final Harry."

Harry released a long breath and collapsed backward onto his seat. He closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back the prickle of tears.

"I think a dreamless sleep is in order. I've made the necessary adjustments to get you boys back, we can make arrangements-"

"No, I want to go back now," Harry said weakly. "Please?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Certainly. If you will stand here please," he gestured to the stand that Fawkes was on, he was an adult at this point. Large, crimson, his black eyes peering at him.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry said with a small smile. The bird did as it always had, nudging his hand and giving a cry that dug itself into Harry. He sighed shakily and stood next to Draco. Dumbledore placed the necklace around the both of them and began flipping it.

"Till we meet again gentlemen," Dumbledore said with a smile, bowing slightly and then they were whipped away.

When Harry opened his eyes, they were back on the grounds by the lake. It was dark. His head throbbed. How did Dumbledore seem to know exactly when they left? The man was infuriating.

Instead of going to the castle though, Harry dropped to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Potter?"

He jumped. He had forgotten about Malfoy.

"Yeah?"

"You're not broken, are you?"

He laughed.

"No, I'm not broken."

"Oh, that's good," Draco said with a huff and sat down next to him. "I would be bloody livid if you were. That's my job."

"It is?" Harry mumbled. "I thought Voldemort had that."

Draco flinched again but plowed on as if he hadn't, managing a smirk.

"As if."

They sat in silence for a while and then Harry felt Draco's hand on his own and he pulled Harry so he was leaning into Draco. He froze and looked up in confusion. Draco was looking out to the lake.

"Just...Don't make a big deal out it," he growled. Harry smiled and got comfortable, cuddling closer.

"Of course not."


End file.
